The Charmed Diaries
by MistSpade
Summary: Jett finally gets his powers back that his father sealed away from him. And seeing that nothing is here for him at the Palm Woods anymore, he decided it was time for him to come home to New Orleans. Will he survive his way towards New Orleans? Read it and


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush and The Originals. The Big Time Rush is owned by Scott Fellows while The Originals are owned by Julie Plec.**_

_**Author's Note : Just to let all you know, I like Jett. And if you all disagree with me, fine. I don't care. And if you don't like my story, then you can turn back now. So other than that, enjoy the story at your own risk!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Jett's Pov...**_

_Here I am lying in my bed, trying to remove the hurtful things that the people of the Palm Woods Hotel has said to me. They all think that I'm the worst thing to ever come here. Most of these insults, like Freak, Jackass, Barbie, Fairy, or Self Absorbed Jerk, just to name a few came from none other than my old rival for Jo's affection, Kendall Knight. But I usually don't pay no mind to it, and come up with something of more wit to throw back at him or just shrug it off like there is nothing wrong. But hey, I may act like the total definition of a egocentric, arrogant, blonde, asshole that only cared about his appearance in public. But that's not the real me, To be honest, what I'm really like is completely different. I'm secretly shy, depressed, scared, lonely and all around paranoid. Added to the fact that I have trust issues. It just make me even more complex than what most people thought of me._

Hey I'm sixteen and still don't have a true friend. But hey, if you looked at my past you can see why that I've never had any friends. So I think it was high time to go home. Since the Palm Woods, is just another place to verbally bashed at now. Seeing that no one pays attention to me or knows me well enough to have a pleasant conversation with. So I get out of my bed, and as I walked over to get my suitcase. Reaching for it, It suddenly began to levitate and flew over to the other side of the room once I moved my hand a little. Frighten by this, I quickly pulled my hand back like I had just been burned. And then that's when the suitcase soon came back flying throwing air landing on my bed with a hard thump. Looking at your hand, you thought to yourself.

_" I thought I lost my powers, when my father casted a spell after the Harvest. Sealing them off completely and the only reason that they would come back if he was de-"Coming to realization, that what had just happen. "Looks like it really time to go home. See if I can control this or not." you thought as you slowly began packing your clothes, toothbrush, and I-pod into the suitcase until there was nothing left to pack._

* * *

_Waiting as you set on the bed, you glare at the plastic fruit bowl, that Jo given you on your pretend date. Now it was catching dust just sitting on the counter of you table. Soon enough anger came to you quickly and then you tried to move it with your mind. Like you did early with the suitcase. But this time, it just simply caught on fire. Taking you by surprise again, you calmed down and just like that it was out. Smiling as you then see that your powers were all coming back. Slowly, but still coming back._

Having enough with this little depressive intervention, you decided it was high time to get out. So you grabbed your suitcase and walked out the front door. Heading towards the elevator, you saw none than the Big Time Rush gang all running towards you. As you look closer you saw that an angry Gustavo was in the background chasing them. Seeing the incoming danger, you began to panic but don't have enough time to scream as the freight train of people that was coming your way. You then quickly ducked covering your head, and soon enough you were hit by the collision of the BTR gang and Gustavo. Literally stepped on and tripped on.

Looking around you saw that Kendall and James landed at both edges of the wall, while Carlos and Logan were scattered across the floor. And lastly Gustavo on the side of the door. His head still spinning, seeing that this was your chance to get away from here. You hurriedly got up and raced down the hall only to have a sharp pain in your arm. You turned around to see that Kendall was grabbing your arm, rather tightly. And that's when you notice the rather large bruise that was on the top of your arm along with the newly forming one that was coming from the harsh grip that was on your wrist.

A rather unusual sight a concern look was on Kendall's face and that's when the damn broke. He then said" Jett, are you okay? Sorry, about what just happen here?" That's when you began to shiver a little, but not out of cold. But out of this whole situation. You didn't know how to react, and that's when you began to wince in pain. As your wrist began to hurt even worse. You then gave out a weak "I-I'm fine." But Kendall didn't seem to buy it and gave a look at you arm. Then he noticed that he was still holding a fierce grip on my arm and let go saying sorry. Trying to get myself together I didn't talk back and quickly grabbed my suitcase and raced down the hallway to get to the elevator. Thankfully I made it just in time and was the only one inside. That's when the you began to breath heavy, and tears had already flowed out of your eyes. Trying to calm down, hoping that it would work. But it didn't, it just made me feel even more hurt. Slowly getting control of my breathing, I slowly slide down the side of the elevator wall. Soon enough the tears had stopped and I got control of myself and waited for the elevator to stop on the bottom floor, at the lobby.

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment**_


End file.
